


Starring down this monochrome highway

by Fangirlingyep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blue got a name, Cal go sit in the gay baby jail, Cal is now released from gay baby jail, Cal ruins the moment, Con ur grounded, Did i mention that Ten and Con will date some day, Didn't see ya there bud, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forever, Funny, Gay, HE LIKE WAFFELS, HE LIKES PONCHOS, HE LIKES TOASTERS, Hiiiiiiiii Cal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its Ten, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plz be ok Cal, TEN LIKES BANDANAS, Ten and Con flirt, and he will stab you with it, be nice to me plz, cons kinda volitaile, cute relationship, did i mention con has a knife for a leg, everyone is pov character, he wants to protect blue, i have dyslexcia, meet con, mention of accident that caused damange, no reader??, one after another, people say im funny, shye is shy, shye want ta help, so uh be warned, tell me tags i need to add, well he does, were gonna get a shit ton of bittys, you rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingyep/pseuds/Fangirlingyep
Summary: alternative titleStop being so Shye. (Que sitcom laugh track)A woman stumbles into a bitty, then *7 more. Moral compass dictates that she adopt all the cuties.





	1. Its like what, 12 am

**Chapter 1**

 

Shye’s pov

 

Shye was mouthing out something that was essentially asinine. She's was trying to learn that new k or j pop song Gray liked so much, it's not like she could sing it -she cant even talk- but she still wanted to learn it for her friend. Plus it kept her mind off of things. It was a mindless activity, perfect when she was multitasking.  
  
She took a back way to her hour, long alleys with twisting corners and a lack of light marked her journey. She didn't mind the inherent danger that came with this route. With the added bonus of cutting time in half, it also made her feel at home. It was so easy to get used to that ever present feeling of danger, walking through a obviously dangerous alley brought normalcy.

 

The dark alleyway was cold and dingy, with walls that seemed to curve upwards. Seemingly boxing any unfortunate soul in. Her eyes darted around underneath her opaque glasses, keeping watch for anyone who tried to attack her. She’s been jumped in these winding streets before, she knows where the cowards hide.   
  
Despite the fact she was a woman, most of them don't attempt to attack her. Only the arrogant, stupid, sexist or desperate even thought about it. She was 6’0 with a muscular build. Her expression was permanently angry, her eyes hidden by her black poker circular glasses. She wore a crop top with a gun holster on the side of her chest, long black gloves that go from her elbow to covering her ring and middle finger. A choker with a golden rectangle adorned her neck. Large and baggy cargo pants, with a box attached to the side of her thigh, right underneath are her large black boots. She has almost sickly looking beige skin with golden brown highlights to it, and dark brown hair. She cut a imposing figure, and she was armed.   


Light splashing drew her attention to the ground.  
  
Her eyes snaps down, and she halts all movement, though her expression never changes. She expects it to be a trained dog of one of the cowards.   
  
She looks down, not seeing anything she looks lower than any dog would be. ‘……….. _oh a bitty’_ That's what it was right? A tiny skeleton no taller than 6 inches fell into a puddle. It was absolutely pitiful.  
  
‘ _One of those skeleton...... Weird........ Papy I think it's called’_ She vaguely recalled Grennie trying to explain all of this stuff when Grennie got her grillbitties.   
  
She looks over it from a distance, it wasn't in good shape.  
  
‘ _Its shivering’_ She felt a twinge of pain, as She sees its tiny body violently shaking. Making a sick clattering noise, that easily would be heard throughout the alley.

  
_‘It’_ I quickly correct myself, he was alive just like I am. ‘ _He must of got swept up in last nights storm’_ The storm ravaged through her little area, she almost couldn't get to work that day. She forces down a shiver, she did not want to imaging what going though that when your so small would be like.   
  
_‘I should help him’_ She stared at the poor thing, it-he was clearly injured. He struggled to stand up, his arms looked like he couldn't use them at all. The little thing- guy wore a thin poncho, and nice looking clothes that were utterly destroyed due the fact it was covered in water and dirt.   
  
_‘Damn you moral compass’_ She had a weakness for cute things and couldn't say no to someone injured. So seeing a small little guy in the cutest little poncho hurt and struggling, along with the fact that if she didn't act someone else with less pure intentions would- pulls at her heartstrings, _hard_ .   
  
With two quick strides, she's in front and above the sorry creature. Slowly grabbing her phone from her pocket, she hastily types out a message.   
  
Sliding her phone into one of her hands, kneeling down, and extending her open palm to the bitty.   
  
He stares at her, almost trying to shrink in his makeshift poncho. His eyes were wide, his eye lights little slits. His mouth quivering. He looked like prey backed into a corner, someone who's already accepted death as a option. She’s seen this expression before, and it doesn't hurt any less.   
  
‘ _Creepy, really uncomfy.’_ She cringes inwardly, at his reaction. When a pang of anxiety sneaks up on her. ‘Oh geez i hope he's not uh scared, or worse hates me’ It would make sense for him to fear the intimidating figure with no expression looking down at him.   
  
She holds her phone at a better angel so he can read it.   
  
**Hey little guy, you ok? I'm mute so I cant talk to you, but I still want to help you. I can bring you back to my house and warm you up, and get you food.**

 

It wasn't much, but it was all she could do for him. For now of course, she would most definitely get more-do more in the future. That's something she promised to herself. ****  
  
The papy takes a second to read what's one the phone.

 

_‘What's wrong?’_ The poor guy was squinting and switching between looking at me and the phone, so quickly that it looked like his head would get ripped right off. He takes a second to process what she told him. He looked almost completely lost in thought.   


_‘…… is it because he's feral?’_ She recalled a small bit of Grennie’s speech about feral bittys. _‘That's right normally feral or homeless bittys aren't that trusting, did i make-’_

  
The papy bitty hops up on to her hand. ‘ _Oh thank, fuck’_  The little guy did the motion robotically … then went limp in her hand. Almost like a doll, the only difference would be his quick shallow breaths. ‘..it's better than nothing’

 

She lightly mover the bitty to her shoulder, so he could hold on to her braid. He slid almost lifelessly into place.

  
Concern and fear take the wheel, as she takes a light sprint back to her house. She feels a small shiver shake her body, as she feels two eyes land on her. Her eyes dart around looking for a source, but none could be found. Normally this wouldn't even make her bat an eye, but with this lil’ guy she didn't want to risk him getting hurt.   


After getting out of the eyes sight, she full on sprints to her house. Finally relaxing when she sees her purple door. She quickly opens the door, and sets the poor guy on the table.

 

_I need things for him, his clothes went to hell and back_

 

She starts to rummage around her house for anything she needed.  
  
‘ _Now where did I put those damn towel- ah ha’_ After she spotted the towels in the supply closet and half of the towels fell on her head, she begun to rummage once again.

 

_‘Grennie left some of her bitty’s clothes, here hasn't she?’_ Grennie was always the planner, she was positive that Grennie must've left some dry clothes here. In case of rain. _‘Ah, here they are.’_ Right next to the door in a small table drawer. _‘They’re a little small, and not as cute as his little poncho….. whelp it's better than nothing’_ Pap types were usually tall, grill types were normally medium, so the clothes would fit the little guy. She’d have to buy larger ones soon.

 

She walks back to the bitty and sets the clothes and the hand towel next to strange bitty, grabs a bowl and fills it with warm water. Hopeful he will appreciate a bath.

 

She grabs her phone and quickly types out a message.

**Here this should help you warm up**

 

He knocked the phone out of her hand.

 

_‘Wha..?’_ What on earth? He started stomping on the phone! What is-

_‘Oh he's typing ….’_

 

**Arns broke ca nt rake clpth off**

 

_‘Oh,’_ The poor things arms didn't work. She memory wanders to when she broke both of her arms. She fucking hates not being able to do anything, she understood.

 

She leans over to help the little guy out and…..

 

_What the hell happened to him, dear fuck what happened. His arms were fucking frozen and his ribs and neck were covered in cracks, what kind of sick fuck did this._

 

She already felt gross starting a tiny person's naked body, she decided if she was in his position she’d want the giant to leave the room while she bathed. She typed out a message, feeling it to be rude and jarring if she just up ‘n left.

 

**Hey imma give you some privacy while I check a few things.**

 

He nods, and she heads off to her computer.

 

_‘Next time when Greenie bitches at me to learn about about something i'll fucking do it’_ She remembers the almost constant texts and the in person prodding about learning more about the tiny creatures. She never bothered and bruised off all Greeine’s pushiness on the grounds that she wouldn't need to know. And how that came to bite her in the ass.

 

_‘Google save me’_ I mean if anything google has to know about these little guys. She clicked on to ‘Fuckencrybaby’s store of bittys’ strange name but apparently she was the one who first started knew about and selling the guys, so uh trust the master.

 

_‘Ok bittys … bittys … skeletons ah ha …… Papys …..  Here we are…… oh oh noooooo_

_They supposed to be happy and nice ??? ah shit, poor thing ahhhh………..  Nowhere is…... here Fuckencrybaby’s store now- oh its only a town away’_ She glanced at the clock, it was 2am, yep its closed. Nothing would be open at this ungodly hour.

 

_‘I can go in the morning, when it's open of course’_ What time is it open, ah normal business hours.

 

_‘I should properly check on the papy bitty’_ Well it-he was most likely to be a papy, she doubts he's a little bro.

 

_‘Ahhh that's cute, hes treating it like a little hot tub’_ The little guy was leaning down only his head was above the water. His sockets were shut, and she decided that magic allowed that to happen and she wouldn't question it. A small smile dances on the little guys face.

She felt bad disturbing him but, this was kinda important. Plus he’d have time after her little announcement, after typing a short message she taps the little guy. Softly on the head, honestly she was petting him if any thing. The little guy leaned in to her soft pets,after she drew back her had he turned towards her eye sockets wide and full of hope.

 

**In morning we'll go to Cry’s shop, ok?**

 

He nods.

 

**Did ya see the cloths left out**

 

Another nod.

 

**Will they work**

 

Nod.

 

**Tap me when your done**

 

Nod.

 

There's a good chance he couldn't talk, she felt sympathy bubble up in her. Which you would think was odd for a mute person, but going from a singer to mute was the hardest thing in her life.

 

She closes the notes app and goes to YouTube puts in her head phones. She was going to watch YouTube videos on papy bittys.

 

After about 30 minutes of watching informative and cute videos on bittys, and her deciding that they are beyond adorable, she gets headbutted in the shoulder.

 

She looks down

 

_‘Awwwww’_

 

He had his clothes in his teeth.

 

_‘Ok little guy let's get you dressed’_

 

As expected all the clothes where too small, but ‘ _he's still adorable.’_

 

He kicks at her phone

 

_Oh I bet you want to use the notes app…. Here ya go cutie_

 

**can sleep in yoit bed**

 

_‘Too cute officially too cute, what psychopath hurt these guys I already want 20, but what if i crush him. Shye calm, you don't move when you sleep. Plus what's the worst that could happen’_ If she has exactly two hours more sleep and a clear head she wouldn't agree, but she was too tired to make rational decisions.

 

**Sure**

 

_‘AhHhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH’_

 

He looked up at her with the brightest smile and the most hopeful eyes. He looked beyond ecstatic.

 

_‘The person who hurt him is utterly inane’_

She picks him up sets him on her pillow switches her glasses with her sleep mask. Forgetting to take off her outside clothes, and almost immediately passes out.

 

The next morning she shot up out of her bed.

“Ha hissssss” she exhales quickly in an attempt at screaming but, nothing came.

 

_‘I'm laying down, its what.’_ She turns her head to face the clock. ‘ _7 o’clock and there a ….. Bitty holy shit there is a bitty. Laying in the bed WITH ME, WHAT IF I CRUSHED HIM.’_ Her breathing became quick and sharp, as she felt her gun dig into her boob. _’ Why am I still in my clothing from yesterday? Ya know what I need a shower’_ A shower where she could think things out and relax.

 

She sits up slowly in hopes of not waking up her small companion. Gathers clothing that looks just about the exact same except the color, a towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shye has anxiety  
> *Shye is using her phone to communicate  
> *Shye is mute
> 
> uh dont worry not all chapters are gonna be like this, most chapters will be from the bittys pov and it will be in 1 person
> 
> *got rid of the stupid dream, that was awful  
> *generally improved things


	2. WHAT TIME IS IT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ONE BUT FROM THE BITTYS PERCEPTIVE

**Chapter 2**

 

Bittys’ pov

 

 _THE BITTY RING PEOPLE ARE_ _COMING FOR ME_

 

_THIS IS BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD_

 

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_

 

I kept running in the dark alleyway

 

_Ack crap- i fell_

 

_I FELL_

 

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no on no no no no no no no no non no no no no nonnononononononononononononononononononononononononnonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONON_

 

 _THERE GOING TO_ _GET_ _ME_

 

 _I'M GOING TO_ _DIE_

 

 _Whos that girl, IS SHE WITH THEM ….. No wait they don't dress like that they want- want to blend in_ _she_ _doesn't blend in_ _SHE DOESN'T BLEND IN_

 

 _She's staring at me, why ? well mean i am great……. No ono nonon_ _NEVER_ _say that aloud again, if she's nice i don't want her to kick me out too……  or she takes me to mama cry, i don't want my new mama to hate me_

 

She bends over and holds her hand out, i can just make out how she look.

 

Long dark brown braid, pitch black necklace, boxes ? on her, and she was wearing a dark purple crop top and dark brown shorts….. She didn't look like them, she looked like …… i don't know a neutral look of displeasure i suppose

She holds out her phone…..

 

**Hey bud, you ok? I'm mute so I cant talk to you, but I still want to help you. I can bring you back to my house and warm you up, and get you food.**

 

_They'd NEVER admit to a weakness, she not with them…… she's not with them !!!!_

 

I immeadly hop on to her hand

 

_I was going to eather_

_1) Get used_ ~~_as a heat reliever_ _in the bitty rings_~~

_or_

_2) Die of the cold_

 

_Both options bad._

 

_Why couldn't those bitty ring villains just leave me to freeze to death._

 

She lightly sprints home, i look around.

 

_THERE THEY ARE THERE THEY- THERE GOING TO IM GONNA_

 

_Oh there ignoring us, there looking at that box on her…. It's a gun holster their scared of the gun holster….. They won't come near here……. This is safe, shes safe, im safe with her…….._

 

 _I'm not going to starve, i'm not going to die, im not going to_ ~~_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_~~

 

_It's going to be ok, maybe she'll even be my new mama_

 

_Oh where at her house ?_

 

She sets me do and starts looking at her.

 

 _She still looks….. Annoyed?..... Displeasure?…… Neutral?  The_ _great_ _papy will look at something else._

 

i take time to take in the house.

 

It's a minimalist house with purple accents, nice i like it- the human has style.

 

She walks back to me and sets the clothes down, filles a bowel and sets it next to me.

 

She snaches her phone up and types someting

 

 _She_ _still_ _looks annoyed ? Is she mad ?? did i do something wrong???_

 

**Here this should help you warm up**

 

_OH thanks,... wait I-i can't take my- i can't tell- OH the phone_

 

I knock the phone out of her hand, and attempt to type something with my feet

 

I kick it towards her

 

 ~~ _The_ ~~_~~great~~ _ _papy is genius_

 

**Arms broken cant take cloth off**

 

She helped me out of my clothes, and helped me in to the bath

 

_Ohhh it's warm i like it, i wish i could splash- that would be fun_

 

_I look back up_

 

**Hey imma give you some privacy while I check a few things.**

 

 _Ahh ok, yeah i can relax. This is comfe, mmmmm. Like a hot tub!_ i sink into the bowel letting my bones warm up. _I wonder if there bitty sized hot tubs._

 

She looks at me.

 

**In morning we'll go to Cry’s shop, ok?**

 

 _Yes, momma cry! She can help, she always helps_. I nod.

 

**Did ya see the cloths left out**

 

 _Yeah there small but it’ll work._ I nod

 

**Will they work**

 

 _Yeper,_ i nod.

 

**Tap me when your done**

 

How ? you know what the ~~great~~ papy will figure it out !!!!!!

 

 _The_ _great_ _papy will now, FINALLY, relax._

 

He lays his head down and takes a break for about 30 minutes

 

_…… why can't it stay warm forever, …. How am i going get out…. THE GREAT PAPY WILL DO IT!!!!!!_

 

I hop out and almost trip over the edge of the bowel _but i did it!._

 

_Now how will i, I KNOW!_

 

I run and head but her

 

 _HA! I DID IT….. wait is she mad she_ _looks MAD_ _nonononononononononononono i messed it up again NONONO-_

 

 _she's helping me? SHE'S NOT MAD! YAY !!!!! ……… this is a lot of …. The_ ~~_great_~~ _papy ran way to much….. And all of this switching between emotions is tiring._

 

 _……..I'm tired, very tired……. I did not know emotions could tire someone some much. I'll eat later, yeah later. The_ _great_ _papy has amazing plans._

 

_Mamma would never let me sleep in her bed, but it wouldn't hurt to ask right…..  She hasn't got mad yet so it wouldn't hurt right._

 

_She looks annoyed? But she always looks annoyed, so she's not right?_

 

_Well i'll never know if i don't try._

 

I kick at her phone too get to see if i can type again.

 

**can I sleep in your bed**

 

Please say yes please say yes please please please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-

 

**Sure**

 

_SHE SAID YES!!!!_

 

_YAY THIS SO MUCH BETTER, SHES SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY OLD MAMA._

 

 _Will she be my_ _new_ _mama ??!!?!_

 

She carries me to her bed and _i get to sleep on the pillow!!!!!_

 

_This is nice………… i wanna stay here forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i forgot to mention bittys were made by Fucken- Crybaby at https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/ lol
> 
> *He has anxiety, but its not severe he will calm down once he gets to know Shye  
> *He was wearing a poncho when he and Shye first met  
> *He took the 'don't think about bad things until they happen' class of how not to handle emotions  
> *He is slightly touch starved  
> *I LOVE THE BABY BOI


	3. HOW WAS YOUR MORING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local cutie spends a day with his new mama

**Chapter 3**

Papy pov

 

_ Mmmmmmm……? What's that?  _

_ Oh my new mama is taking a shower. _

_ Welp I must seize the day, plus she'll get mad if I'm not up and at ‘em by the end of her shower.  _

 

I shift and sit up right, taking in the room.

 

_ Mama really likes her purples, normally I'd say pick a brighter color but the dark purple accents works well with the black and white . I must say my new mama has style, I especially like the furniture- that is some nice looking wood. Ohhh I bet she'd like it if I started wearing more whites and purples, that is a great idea. Not a lot of blacks though, I want to look loveable. _

 

_ I should probably leave before my new mama gets mad. I'm not supposed to be in her room when she's done with her shower. _

 

I stand up and hop down the bed. _Now i_ _roll and stick the landing, ha even without my arms functioning I am still ………. As …….. Great as I can be………. Never mind that I must find a way out._

 

_ Surveying the area and situation.  _ I stare at my most difficult puzzle yet _ , a closed locked door.  _ I look around for a way to defeat this new enemy,  _ Ah Ha I will climb the dresser! jump to the handle and unlock it! Then…………. Oh wait I don't have working arms …….. T-that just means I have to come up with another solution- ye-yeah A DIFFERENT SOLUTION THE GREAT PAPY WILL FIND. _

 

_ Now how will I do this……. MAGIC. _

 

_ ok so if I make stairs out of bones I can use my telekinesis to turn the lock and make it out….. Ok I can do this. _

 

I use my bone magic, quickly run up the magic stairs unlock the door and I jump on the the handel.

 

_ Ah ha I DID IT and I'm falling falling FALLING, NOW ROLL- YES HA THE GREAT PAPY WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED. _

 

_ Now I should close the door, just a little magic  _ ~~_ and greatness _ ~~ _ and its closed ha. _

 

_ Now where am I now, I should probably get a feel for my new mamas house.  _

  
  


_ Living room, bathroom, hallways, yep it's all here- everything a house need…… its not as big as my old mamas house but its cosey and warmer here…. But the color pallet is cold colors….. Wait…. is purple a warm or cold color….. Not important. _

 

_ I should wait in the kitchen like I'm supposed too. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ….. I'm bored, when will new mama be back. New mama, New + mama, Nema….. nah.. Nama . I like Nama, wait I don't even know my Nama’s name. Oh I must ask her once I get my throat fixed, _ I hop up and strike a pose, _ PERFECT-  _

 

_ Was she behind me THE ENTIRE TIME, she must think I look stupid and she'll kick me out for being annoying andthenillbeallaloneagainidontwanettobealoneidontwantbefrezzinginadarkallyagain _

 

**You look absolutely adorable :))**

 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH thankyou _

**What do you want for breakfast ?? Cutie <3**

 

_ She- oh my gosh oh, shucks I'm not- I mean I am cute but- ahhhhh ggggg old mama never called me cute…… unless she was around her friends……… _

 

_ Oh she's waiting for my answer _

 

**Ive heard of waffels and ive always wantsd to try.them**

 

_ Once I get my arms back i'll be able to type better! …….but I won't need to type…. But i'll still be able to type better. _

 

Shes gives me a thumbs up.

 

_ I'm going to get WAFFLES YAY, oh I never had waffles I heard they go good with syrup. I bet it's going to taste good, this will be the first time i've eaten with my mama. This is that's why my Nama is so great. _

 

_ Is that a toaster, is she making it in a toaster ?????????? OMG IT IS A TOASTER. Old mama never used toasters said they were for poor people…. She was prissy and annoying so I bet toasters are great.  _

 

She has the food on a way too large plate with milk in a medicine cup. She rips off (a huge to me but small to her) piece  _ OF THE WAFFLE.  _ I bounce up in down in excitement!!!!!!!!!! She puts a dollop of syrup on my plate,  and i get to dig in AND HAVE MY FIRST WAFFLE. 

  
  


_ THEIR AMAZING, OO OO OO OO NEXT I WANT PANCAKES !!!!! AND THEN AND THAN BACON!!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS IS REALLY GOOD, I HEARD THAT SAUSAGE AND WAFFLES ARE AMAZING TOGETHER THAT WOULD BE SO COOOOL, AND TASTY, AND WONDERFUL _ **_\- *Snap*_ **

 

I look up, _ is that her phone did she take a picture imeaniamcutebutwhydidshetakeaphotolikewhyisshegoingtoshowherfriendsor- _

 

**Your adorable <3<3**

 

_ Whythankyouiammostadorable, hearttoyoutoo  _

 

**Are you ready to go to mama cry’s, i'm sorry it took so long your wounds must hurt a lot**

 

_ I think she looks sad…. _

 

_ Do not worry nama im use to the pain now _

 

I give her a thumbs up (i may not be able to move my arms up but i can move my fingers),  _ were going to mama cry’s. She’ll make everything better. _

 

She holds out her hand and i of course hop on, we get in the can…… it's dark purple Nama really sticks to her theme doesn't she. She sets me on the dashboard.

 

**What music do you like?**

 

I attempt to shrug

 

**I'll text my friend, wanna sit on my shoulder.**

 

She opens her messenger.

  
  


**Grass- you’ve gone radio silent, have you any thing to tell me**

**Later- you**

 

She goes in to her contacts

 

**Grass**

**Light Black (1)**

**Dark White**

**Vodcika**

**SAHMOO**

**Weed**

**B.E.C**

**Crack**

**Ignore (12)**

**Run**

**DeadPool**

**Bitch**

**Karma**

**Vegeta**

 

She taps on Light Black,  _ i wonder who all her friends are. I wonder if they have bittys. _

 

**Light Black- BITTTTTTTTTCH**

**Light Black- Where you at**

**Light Black- Hellooo?**

**Light Black- Anyone here ?**

 

Nama stats to type,  _ Light Black ??? that's a strange name ????? _

 

**Sorry gray, i had a long day -you**

**Light Black- oh, k fammm. Wazzz up**

**Music recommendation? -you**

**Light Black- Fake Love**

**SFW? -you**

**Light Black- DNA**

**Tnx -you**

 

_ I wonder what does SFW mean, oh never mind shes playing a song now…. It's fun, but not too upbeat. PERFECT! _

 

_ What are they saying? What does Nama think, mildly annoyed. Oh well she always looks like that i'm sure it doesn't bother her. So while i still have this music i will dance. _

 

_ Oh where here, SWEET. _

 

**I'm not much for k pop but you seem to like it**

 

_ Oh if she doesn't like it i can't- _

 

_ She taps me _

 

**I'll get gray to send you all of her fav music ok? You can like anything you want ok? I won't stop you**

 

_ Really _

 

She nods, assuming what i was asking

 

_ Wow that's GREAT she’s GREAT- _

 

She lifts me up and places me on her head,  _ AND OMG THIS IS HIGH UP. _

 

_ I WISH I COULD YELL “IM KING OF THE WORLD” but i cannot RIGHT NO- _

 

_ *ding* oh were in mama cry’s store ……. i really need to stop spacing out. _

 

_ Its, there's a lot of bittys- in glass crates…… i don't like the crates. The crates are indsciablely bad. _

_ Yay its mama cry, Nama sets me on the front desk. _

 

Nama lifts her hands and waves them around, mama cry does the same.

 

_ What are they doing, is it a secret language? I wonder how both of them know this hand language. It's strange, maybe they grew up together and they made the language while they knew each other. _

 

_ I wonder what Mama Cry and Nama looked like as children. _

  
  


_ ……. That's cute, so smol. _

 

One of mama cry’s assistants grab me and bring me into a healing room.

 

She's heals my neck and ribs

 

“ThAnk YOu, MIsS HEaLer”

 

She looks at me and smiles, “no problem, sweetie. Mind if I ask you couple questions hun?” 

 

I cough hard, and clear my throat.

 

“I DO NOT MIND, I CAN ANSWER ANY QUESTION”

 

The woman shifts her hair and begins to speak. 

 

“Did your mama leave you outside as a punishment”

 

“YES, MY OLD MAMA. MY NEW MAMA WOULD NEVER DO THAT”

 

“Did your new mother find you?”

 

“YES SHE SCARED THE BITTY RING PEOPLE AWAY”

 

“Really? Who was your old mama” 

 

“OLD MONEY, PRISSY WOMAN. I DON'T WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT”

 

“ok, what do you think of you new mother”

 

“SHE'S NICE. SHE'S MUTE AND SHE.DOESN'T SHOW EMOTION ON HER FACE OFTEN, BUT SHE'S REALLY NICE. SHE DOESN'T HAVE STRICT RULES OR GET MAD. I LIKE HER ALOT.”

 

“do you want to stay with her?”

 

“YES I WOULD LOVE TO STAY WITH NAMA”

 

“nama?”

 

“NEW-MAMA”

 

“ah I see well I'll take you back”

 

“THANK YOU”

 

_ I can't wait to ask Nama what her name is, after all names are important. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE HIM, so much,,,,


	4. it was good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subjects were changed, houses were decorated

**Chapter 4**

 

“AND THEN SHE HEALED MY ARMS AND NECK, AND THEN SHE TOLD ME I NEED BRACES FOR THEM UNTIL THEY HEAL PROPERLY AND THEN SHE SAID THAT YOUR GOING TO BUY A BUNCH OF STUFF FOR ME. I SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT SHE SAID YOU WOULD. I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT YOU GOT FOR ME. YOU SAID OR UM TYPED, THAT I GET THE GUEST ROOM.  **THE ENTIRE ROOM** THAT'S INSANE ISN'T IT?” 

 

She takes out her phone, assumedly to reply

 

**Yes <3, and were here**

 

“ HOME ?” She nods.

 

“YAY I'M FINALLY HOME!”

 

She lifts me up and puts me on her head, “I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!” i shout not caring who or what sees.  _ I really am,  _ she picks up the things she bought me,  _ a loving Nama, a nice house, a bunch of luxurys. This is amazing I love my Nama. _

 

We go in to the the guest room. _ There's not a bed in here, there's a lot of empty shelves. Bookshelves, wall shelves and carpets. The rooms kinda small compared to the rest of the house, WHICH IS PERFECT FOR MY SIZE. i'm not trying to be ungrateful after all. _

 

"HOW LONG DO YOU PREDICT THIS WILL TAKE, MY EDUCATED GUESS IS 20 TO 30 MINUTES" I turned up to address my Nama, it was a lot of stuff and I couldn't have her missing meals again.   
  
She gave me a thumbs up, assumedly to inform me she agrees with my assessment. With how short of a time I had to actually talk with my Nama I've learned that yes or no questions were the way to go.   
  
She grabbed one of the bags full of stuff she bought for me, turned towards the door and the wall shelves, set the items down and took out her phone to type. __  
__  
**Can you make up there easily ? If yes,We can put your books, pencils, toys and games** **_we bought here. On the wall shelves._ ** __  
__  
_ I looked up at the wall shelves, taking in their height. "YES, IF WOULD NOT BE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO GET UP THEIR. I ALSO THINK THAT'S A WONDERFUL PLAN, LESS MESS ON THE FLOOR." _ __  
  
she 'chucked', and started to put things on the shelfs.  __  
__  
"YOU KNOW," I say eyeing the tiny dig dug arcade machine "I WONDER JUST HOW MANY THINGS CAN BE MADE FOR MY SIZE." she shrugs, and puts up both hands then wiggles her pinky finger. " DOES THAT GESTURE MEAN A LOT" she nods.  _ She's probably not using hand language, but playing charades with me. Every conversation will be a fun game of charades.  _ "THAT'S SO AMAZING THAT YOU CAN COMMUNICATE SO MUCH WITHOUT WORDS" she gives a double thumbs up, and I smile at her.   
__  
**See that dresser, on the right side of the room.** I look at the dresser, "YES I SEE IT" We can keep all the bath supplies and your clothes. "A SPLENDID IDEA, LETS BEGIN SETTING UP THE BATHTUB AND SUCH!"  **OH, I forgot lets get you into properly fitting clothes.** "OH YES, I FORGOT I'M WEARING TOO SMALL CLOTHES"  I was too excited..... Oops. She's lifts up one of the clothes, **You can try all those cute ponchos I bought.** "OH THOSE ARE CALLED PONCHOS, I LOVE THEM THERE VERY COMFREY!!"  **you look super cute in them too <3 <3 <3.** "AH THANKYOUSOMUCH, HEART TO YOU TOO. I WILL PICK OUT SOME PROPER CLOTHES."    
  
_ She helps me off her head, and I look through the clothes  _ "SO MUCH PURPLE" _ I pick up a white button up and black slacks and change into them.  _ "NOW I LOOK STYLISH, NOW TO COMPLETE THE LOOK. _ " I take a hard look at all the ponchos. Too dark, I don't want it to be white (it will get too dirty), too purple….. Ah ha. I look at the light purple poncho, red purple is really starting to grow on me. " _ PERFECT _ " I put the poncho on.  _ __  
__  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY LOOK" She looks me over and quickly types out a message.  **< 3<3<3 you are the cutest thing i've ever seen <3<3<3.** Attemped to hide my face "WHY THANK YOU, HEART TO YOU TOO." she pets my head,  **super handsome.** "TH-THANK YOU SO MUCH, ANYWAY DID YOU FINISH" she nods   
  


**Yep, i also put your medical supplies, arm braces and ‘work out’ stuff on the left wall’s tabel.** “A WORK OUT AREA, THAT'S SO COOL”  _ THAT'S GOING TO BE SO FUN!!!!!  _ i start to bounce up and down, Nama giggles at my reaction.

 

**Now for the last wall….** I look over to it, there's a short dresser in front of a window. **We could put your bed there** _what..?_ “I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU N-MAMA, i-i mean i dont half to but i was kinda hoping that you’d let me?” _did i cross a line, she let me sleep with her the first day so why won't she-_ Nama pets my head **i don't want to crush you sweetie** _oh ok i guess that makes sense_ “OK, PLUS I COULD LET FRESH AIR IN”

 

*clack* “N-MMAMA ARE YOU OK, you- you dropped your phone” she picks me up and cradles me on her chest with her right hand, while she types with her left.  _ nama is also ambidextrous? She's so cool, i wonder what could shock a cool person like her.  _ She set me down next to the phone.  **The windows are locked, bolted shut and reinforced, you can't open them.** _ Oh  _ “NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT YOUR DOOR HAS LIKE THREE DIFFERENCE LOCKS ON IT, YOU REALLY LIKE YOUR SAFETY DON’T YOU” she nods.  _ this clearly upsets her i don't like my Nama being upset, so i shall change the subject. _

 

“PURPLE IS A WEIRD COLOR, I MEAN IS IT WARM OR COLD. BOTH AND NEITHER, IT DEPENDS ON THE AMOUNT OF BLUE OR RED….”

 

While talking i really take in the room. Unsurprisingly the room was still very much purple black and white, and so was everything i owned. _ Thought it is fun to match my Nama. _

 

 

 

 

 

_ We finish up while I continue to explain my plight to my Nama. _

 

_ “ _ THAT'S WHY PURPLE IS BOTH A COOL COLOR AND A WARM COLOR, AND IT MAKES NO SENSE.”

she nods her head thoughtfully, and types out something.

 

**I get what you mean, red purple is a lazy name ?**

 

“YES, AND ON THAT NOTE WE ARE FINISHED”

 

**Nice !**

 

“VERY, LET'S GO IN TO THE KITCHEN FOR SOME LUNCH”  _ I will not have her forget again. _ she lifts me up and puts me on her head. When we get to the kitchen she sets me down on the Island in the middle of the kitchen, like she always does. She starts to type something out, and i've realized she is very fast at it.

 

**You're a lifesaver, i always forget to eat**

 

“THAT'S VERY BAD, DO NOT FRET NAMA I SHALL REMIND YOU TO EAT AT THE APPROPRIATE DINING TIMES” I state very matter of factly, witch is because it is a fact.

 

**< 3<3 Nama?<3<3 thats super cute **

 

“OH WHY.THANK YOU NAMA THATSVERYSWEETANDNICEOFYOUANDICANMOSTDEFENTLYHANDELACOMLMENTASLONGASYOIDONTTHINKTHENAMEISSTUPIDIM-”

 

**Can i take a video of you**

 

“OF COURSE, YOU MAY CAPTURE MY GREAT-”  _ ….. _ “you may capture me on camera”  _ mabey she didn't notice my slip up, its so safe and comfrey here I  forgot not to call myself great. I have to earn that, and I haven't been here long enough to earn it. I hope she doesn't kick me out-  _ She taps me 

 

**What's wrong sweetie, you got quite then stopped talking. Are you ok?**

 

_ Oh she must not know the rules, most likely because she's a first time owner. I shall explain it to her. _

 

“I'm not supposed to call myself great in till earn it, and when I earn greatness I also earn my name. After I mess up in supposed to stay quite to wait for punishment”

 

“OooooooohhhhhhhhAaaa”  _ did she just try to talk. _

 

**The Great Poncho**

 

“What?”

 

**Your name**

 

_ I what, _ pure.shock spreads over me “but I didn't earn it”

 

**Your alive right**

 

**“** well yeah but”

 

**The act of you** **just being alive** **is enough for you to have a name.**

 

“Really- I don't need to earn it, but I thought i had to….. Thanks Nama” 

 

**Always, anyone who told you different was a bitch**

I run and hug her hand

 

“I forgot I didn't even ask your name”

 

**Shye**

 

_ Shye like shy? _

 

_ “THAT DOESN'T FIT AT ALL” _

 

Nama Shye attempted a mockery of a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shye was sleep deprived when she let poncho sleep in the bed, now that shes awake and functionally normally shes scared to death of him getting squished.


	5. THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waffels

**Chapter 5**

 

Poncho pov

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhhh” i sit up yawn and stretch “Now I the great Poncho shall seize the day.”  _ Today will be a good day. _

 

I stand up and run over to my bathing area. I change into a white button up, nice black shorts, and knee high white boots, with my light purple poncho.  _ Looking sharp as always, i look ready to take on the world. Now we match, black (white?) and purple. She doesn't wear white, but it's part of her house so it works. Plus i really like looking no to scary. _

 

I open my door, with magic, and exit my room. I look over to the clock, _6:00_ _o’clock_ _sharp_. _Perfect. Now I must wake up Nama Shye, so she can get a head start on life. There's a good chance she's going to sleep in, or she's going to awake and stressing._

 

I climb up the stairs, and it swings open.  _ She's awake and stressing, shit. _

 

“ACK NONONONONO” _ I'm tumbling down the stairs, that's very soft. Soft? Oh.  _ “THANK YOU NAMA” she kisses my head “ACK, I'M IN UNDERSTANDING THAT YOU MENT YOUR WELCOME”  _ just hide in my name sake  _ “LET'S MAKE BREAKFAST, CAN WE HAVE WAFFLES AND SAUSAGES” She nods,  _ YESSSSSSS TOASTER. “YOU HAVE WORK TODAY YES ?”   _ She stumbles and grabs her phone  **I forgot, your a little life saver** “I SAID I WOULD HELP YOU KEEP TRACK OF THINGS, AND THAT IS WHAT I INTENDED TO DO” she sets my food down and takes her and runs into her room assumedly to change into her work clothes “WHAT WILL I DO WITH HER”  _ don't worry nama I will help you keep track of time.  _

 

I continue to eat and drink my milk, and by the time I'm finished she already back. she was wearing black slacks, dark purple blouse, black army boots, and a black shawl. “EVEN WHEN YOU GO TO WORK YOU LOOK INTIMIDATING, IS THAT PART OF YOUR STYLE.” Thumbs up from Nama. “SAY NAMA, CAN I GO TO WORK. CORRECT” Thumbs up, then she helps me on top of her head. “WEAR DO YOU WORK, AND WHAT'S YOUR JOB? SOMEHOW IT SLIPPED MY MIND TO ASK.” she types on her phone absently mindly as we get into the car, and she sets me in the seat.  **Head of security at a deaf school** “OHH, CAN I CHOOSE THE MUSIC ONCE AGAIN NAMA” she nods and hands over her phone I plug in the aux and play BTS.

 

We come up to the school, and we pull into her preferred parking space.

 

“NAMA LET US BEGIN A WONDERFUL DAY” 

  
  
  
  


_ That was a lot of kids, I don't mind them I just really wish I knew what they were saying. I'll have to get Nama Shye to teach me soon. Yes, i will learn sign language… and i'll be the  _ _ best  _ _ at it. _

 

Nama and I were exiting her office after a medium day, when I saw a truck advertising healthy eating.  _ That reminds me, nama always eats awful foods. She should eat healthy, i should inform her of how she needs to eat better. _

 

“YOU NEED MUCH MORE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES IN YOUR DIET, SO WE SHOULD BUY FRUIT INFUSED WAFFLES. WE MUST GO TO THE STORE VERY SOON TO BUY YOU MUCH MORE HEALTHY FOOD” Nama Shye and I exit the school. “WE SHOULD HAVE STIR FRY, THAT'S HEALTHY RIGHT. WE WOULD ALSO BY SALAD, AND OTHER NICE HEALTHY FOODS. ALSO WAFFLES, FOR NO REASON BEYOND I REALLY LIKE WAFFLES.”

 

We get into the car. “WHAT SONG SHOULD I PLAY, ….. I'LL JUST PLAY THE SONG THAT GREY RECOMMEND” i put on fake love. “WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY PLAN”

 

**i'll buy you 10 different kinds of waffles, if I can eat ramen today**

 

“DEAL”  _ wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffllllllllllleeeeeeeesssssssss.  _ “WERE GONNA GET STRAWBERRY, BLUEBERRY .. UH OTHER THINGS. DO NOT KNOW WHAT OTHER FLAVORS THERE ARE BUT I'M SURE THEY ARE QUITE GOOD. BUT TOMORROW WE MUST EAT SOMETHING HEALTHY.”

 

She gives me a thumbs up, and we head over to the store. 

 

_Now I wonder what a store looks like, my old mama always had people to do that for her. So this will be so much fun. “_ NAMA IM EXCITED, CAN YOU TELL. I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A GROCERY STORE, SO THIS SHALL BE THE MOST AMAZING TRIP EVER. SHOPPING TRIP, NOT TRIP TRIP. STOP SNICKERING AT ME”

 

**I'm sorry, sorry. But that was super cute.**

 

“SHHHHHH, WAIT. DID YOU NOTICE THAT YOU EXTARATE YOUR SHOULDERS SHAKING WHEN YOUR LAUGH. WITCH IS ACTUALLY CUTE.” She mouths out what, and attempts to hide her face. She leans away.  _ You cannot hide from mean Nama.  _ I climb onto her shoulder and pry her hands of her face. “AH HA YOUR CUTE.” she did the thing where she waved her hand around, “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING”   **I'm not cute** “FACTUALLY INCORRECT” she tries to type something. But I jump on to her phone “LYING IS A FELONY, YOU MUST STOP NOW. PLUS WE NEED TO BUY THINGS. LET'S STOP WASTING TIME WITH YOUR FALSEHOODS AND FATALITIES.” She stares at me,  _ a disbelieving gaze. Dont acknowledge it.  _ “WELL WE MUST BEGIN SHOPPING IMMEDIATELY” *PHHHHHHHHHAH* DID YOU JUST BLOW A RASPBERRY AT ME, RUDE.” *PHHHHHHHHHHH* “HA TAKE THAT”

 

**do you want to buy waffles and Ramen now. ;)**

 

“YES”

 

She  looks at me.

 

“THAT LOOK IS DEVIOUS”

  
  
  
  


“I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY CUT US OF, LIKE HELLO WERE TRYING TO GET WAFFLES HOME.” Nama snickers. “IN AGREEMENT I SEE, WONDERFUL. YOU SEE THE VALUE OF WAFFLES, AND TOASTERS, BUT MOSTLY WAFFLES.”

 

**You mentioned never being to a grocery store and you have a adorable love for toasters and waffles. So i've got to ask why?**

 

“MY OLD MAMA NEVER LET ME EXPERIENCE THOSE THINGS”  Nama picks me up and carries me over to the couch, and we sit down.  **Do you wanna talk about it** , I stared at the words on the screen.  _ Do I? …. Uh that's i dont,  I'm not really sure….. I- it wouldn't hurt and I heard that talking about things is good…. _ “AH, WELL HER NAME WAS BEATRIS.”

 

“SHE WAS OLD MONEY, STUBBORN AND A PRISSY WITCH.” _“your not as cute as i expected, can you do ticks?” Am i supposed to?_ “SHE TREATED ME MORE LIKE A OBJECT TO SHOW HER SOCIAL STATUS” _“_ _my friends, who are extremely important mind you, are coming over. There for you are to be in your place, pet.” Of course i'm a good bitty._ “AT FIRST I LIKED HER, BUT I'M SURE THAT WAS JUST THE BRAIN WASHING. SHE LIKED TO SHOW ME OFF TO HER FRIEND AND SUCH” _they keep poking me. Prodding me._ ** _Testing me._** “UNTIL I GOT ANNOYED, BROKE A RULE AND GOT KICKED OUT” _how dare you bring me shame, the next time i get a bitty it will be more well trained,_ ** _“i hope not, a cunt like you would ruin any bittys life”_** _my word?! “I words to describe you, hun?_ ** _Bratty basic bitch barbie.”_** “THEN I GOT CHASED BY THE BITTY RING PEOPLE” “ _You think it can fight” ”probably not, but we can use it as a heat reliever”_ ** _no nononon NO NO NO NONONON_** “THEN YOU SAVED ME AND LIFE'S BEEN GOOD SINCE”

 

_ No more annoying parties, no more people messing with me. No more rules, guidelines, educit. No more strict dites, and schedules. No more staring and guacking. No more condescension. No more ‘did you really buy one of those things’. No more being treated like an animal or object. No more fear. No more pain.No more people trying to _ **_break_ ** _ me.  _ _  No more having to earn things.  _ **_No more having to fight uphill to be treated like i'm alive._ **

 

_ I'm here with Shye and life is good, and my visions is blurry. Im crying, great. _

 

Nama picks me up and holds me to her chest. She cradles me in her arms,  _ its warm soft and safe. I love Nama Shye, she's so safe and kind.  _ She kisses my forehead, and turs on the tv.

  
  


**“ BITTY RINGS POPPING UP NEAR NORTHPLAINS-”**

 

She changes the channel,  _ that's where we live. _

 

_ Don't worry, everything will be fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the only time in his life he cussed out loud.


	6. yeah were the fuck am i

**Chapter 6**

 

Ponchos pov

 

I sign out the alphabet over and over again, i stare down at my hands. _It seems like i’ve already developed a nervous tick, i’ve only been learning sign for two weeks._ It's not my fault, were walking down an alleyway in the middle of the night. _Honestly Nama is way too fearless, and crazy. I don't know if she's bravely stupid or stupidly brave. Honestly Nama is insane, oh we're just gonna walk around at 1 am._

 

Nama calmly walks in the ally without a care in the world, _or not I can't really tell with her._ Nama stops moving, _what happened._ I patted her neck from my perch on her shoulder. She lifts me up and holds me in front of her, I lift up my hands and I sign. **What happened?** She ‘glares’ at her right, and she signs **I heard someone.** I look up at at her, **WAIT WHAT.** Ow, wiped my hands too hard. **I have a bad feeling, lets go check it out.** _What is.wrong with her._ **Nama you're insane.** She smiles at me, _she smiles at me._ **Here i'll set you down shadow me, ok I don't want you to get hurt.**

 

_Please don't get hurt._

 

Shyes pov

 

_Ok, now that poncho is safe. Lets go._

 

She quietly walks, each step was deliberate and silent.

 

“How much are you gonna pay for it” _According to my past experiences, that's not a drug dealer. They normally don't come anywhere near Northplains, but those bitty ring people are all around. Yeah, good chance those guys are with the bitty rings._

 

_“_ Its an edgy.” _Knew it_ “That's one of kinds of bittys you wanted, right?” _Alright you sick fucks no bitty is getting hurt today._ She reaches for her shoulder holster, quietly snaps her gun out and moves closer to the men.

 

They both come into view. One was a short pudgy guy with glasses, a flannel shirt and jean shorts. The other one was a taller spindly gaunt man, that wore a tattered white shirt and jeans. _Not much of a fight, huh?_ Spindel takes out a large shaker labeled salt, and there's a very angry edgy inside. _The poor little guy has barely any room in there. Ok so glasses is closer to me than spindle and he's going to be slightly harder to take out- spindle properly has brittle bones._

 

She sprints and punches glasses in the throat, then hurls her gun into the face of spindle- elbowing him in the gut and catching the bitty in one smooth motion. She looks down at the edgy bitty, _he's pretty shackin up. Now that i look closer he's knocked out, shit._

 

I grab poncho, take the bitty out of the shaker and call the police.

  


Poncho pov

 

After translating for Nama to the police, for way too long mind you, we finally had a chance to go to Mama Cry’s adoption center for that poor edgy. Nama ran the entire time while i hid in the box on her thigh holding the edgy. We finally got there the edgy was taken in for a check up, while Nama - ever the bleeding heart- already started buying stuff for the edgy. Once Mama Cry signed that it was unlikely he'd find a home Nama said we'd take him.

 

While I talk to Mama Cry. **“You’ve really gotten better at sign, I'm so proud”** Mama Cry gave me a sweet smile. _I'm glad that Mama cry still has some much needed levity._ **“Why thank you, I practiced a lot”**

 

Just before Mama Cry could get a word in one of her staff bursted in looking positively panicked. _Is she ok… IS THE BITTY OK. WHAT IF THE BITTY IS HURT BADLY, OR EVEN WORSE PREGNANT, OR EVEN WORSE DYING- “MISS CRY THIS BITTYS LEG HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH A KNIFE BLADE, HE MUST BE FROM A BITTY RING”_ The worker all but shouted at me and Mama Cry. Mama Cry, who was carrying a smile to calm me and Nama down, face melted into one of panic and worry. _HOLY SHIT, FUCK I SHOULD OF PAID MORE ATTENTION._ “Cut-” Mama cry was abruptly cut off when she wiped her head around, and following her line of sight led me to see _Nama !!!_

 

As always she looked as calm as ever, the only thing betraying her was the fact that her hands keep shaking. **“That doesn't really look like it was put on by a human, it looks more like he macgyvered a leg so he could walk”** On closer inspection she is correct, there's part of the shotty leg that looks way too small for humans to have any hand in its making _. I wonder what happened to the poor soul were he had to make his own leg._ Mama Cry nodded in agreement, “That could be it” giving up her sign for something more understandable. “IF HE MADE IT, IT WOULD BE MADE WITH COMFORT IN MIND. OR AT LEAST IT WOULDN'T HURT A LOT, DOES IT LOOK THAT THE ATTACHMENT IS DAMAGING HIS BODY?” I question the worker trying to inform them of what Nama was saying, because there so very lost. The worker freezes then replies “Uh yeah, for a made false bitty limb it's surprising made with little injury” The worker sets them down “Actually, aside from there head injury, they don't really have any severe injuries. And there head is only a mild concussion.” I could see Nama cringe at what they said, _it's not your fault Nama. I bet they'll be really happy to only have a concussion instead of being in a bitty ring. Also on that note, few injuries? That's strange, a good strange, but strange all the same._ **“I'll ask him about it when he wakes up, tomorrow we’ll bring in in ok Miss Cry.”**

 

_Nama is going to be freeting all day about this all day, she won't get any sleep. I can tell her hands a shaking so much. As soon as we get in the car with the new clothes we bought for him, I will console her. She still needs to sleep, I don't. So i'll watch him, its not ill be able to think or do anything else. If something happened to the edgy while I was asleep id never forgive myself._

 

**“Wait i didn't ask, does the edgy have to stay here or can he come with us?”** It was almost intelligible, her hands were really schacking. Mama cry thinks for a moment, “ I doubt that the edgy would like to wake up surrounded or alone, so yeah he can go with you” She grabs Namas shoulders. “Just bring him in around 7 or 8” _of course_ “WE WILL” Mama Cry smiles at us. Nama grabs the outfits she bought, puts me and the edgy on her shoulder while she gets in the car.

 

“NAMA YOU NEED TO SLEEP, YOU'VE HAVEN'T SLEPT SINCE YESTERDAY.” She tried to sign but I talked first. “NO, THE POLICE HAVEN'T LEFT YOU ALONE SINCE LAST NIGHT, I WAS ABLE TO NAP YOU WERE NOT. I SHALL WATCH THE EDGY FOR I AM MORE WELL RESTED” Nama sighs, _honestly Shye what will I do with you._ She pouts but nods. _We both have bleeding hearts, but you still need to take care of yourself. When she wakes up this morning I'm going to get her to eat a protein and vegetable rich meal and drink only water._

 

I look down at the edgy I was holding, to keeping him from falling. _I hope you'll be ok, I bet you will be. Well become super good friends, or at least we can tolerate each other. I'm going to play bts now, to calm down._

 

Our car pulls in and Nama puts the clothes away walks in to her room and passes out. _Honestly, she really needs to take care of herself._

  


Edgys pov

 

_What the hell, shit don't_ _move_ _don't_ _twitch your bones_ _. Where the hell am i. What the fuck, aghah what was the last thing i can remember. Ok so I was grabed by a skinny bastard, put in a bottle, then my head. THAT WOMAN, I'm probably in her territory. The fuck can I hear, slight clicking of bones. There's skeletones in here with me, what else. This room is warm and bright, so I doubt I'm in a bitty ring. I'm sure I'm on a bed, made for bittys._

 

_Fuck what time is it, I don't have time for this shit. Fuck I got shit to do._ I quickly sit up, and look down. Covering my eyes from the light. “YOUR AWAKE.” Ignoring him I look at the bed, _black perfect._ I rip I long strip off of it and cover my light sensitive eyes. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  _I need to get out of here soon ta save blue._ “Ehhhh-yyyiiiiiiies” I cought hard, and a sick crackling comes from my throat. _I need something-_ “DO YOU REQUIRE SOMETHING TO DRINK?” I nod, _forgot I need somethin ta talk._ “I WILL GRAB SOME MILK.” _Self righteous cunt._ The papy bitty left to grab me milk. _Might as well look around._ _This entire house is white black and purple, seems cozy enough. Hope that human is a ls warm as her house._ I sit up and and stretch. _Now, how the fuck am i gonna get outta here._ I teleport over to the window. “IM BACK…..,” _Fuck, I need ta._ “THOSE WINDOWS ARE BOLTED AND REINFORCED, YOUR NOT GETTING OUT THAT WAY. YOU CAN ASK MY MAMA TO LEAVE, ONCE YOUR HEALTHY OF COURSE.” _What the fuck,  THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE WIDOWS ARE BOLTED AND REINFORCED. OK WHAT THE ACTUAL, whatever. ill play nice, for now._ I climb over to the other bitty, and drink the milk.

 

I drink the milk, i feel the liquid go down my throat. Its burns, a sharp stabbing, that shifts into a dull constant pain. _That really fucking hurts, chronic pain is a bitch._ I chough. _Agoniseing bull shit._ “T ha **nk** **s** , ki **d** ” _Stupid fucking throat, goddam it. Fuck ok,_ i clear my throat, _ok now i can talk properly._ “NO PROBLEM.” _They keep fucking moving their hands, why the fuck. Ya know what whatever. …… Eh might as well see if this would be a good place for blue.... the security is clearly amazing. heh, dont need to worry about that._ “So uh, what happened to me” _i can't motherfucking remember, and i really want to know.._ “OH WELL ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats a good way to piss people off shye
> 
> say hi to bitty number 2


	7. introduce ya self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO NEW FIREND

**Chapter 7**

 

I knew something was up with that edgy ever since I got him that milk.  Normal edgys would get mad at me (for helping them), he looks way too calm. _He's looking for something, and he needs help. He is clearly trying to stay calm, but I could see he was seething. (i've gotten more perceptive due to my wonderful nama, another skill under the great Ponchos belt)_ While telling him what happened (he tapped his foot the entire time, _rude.. but hes new so i shall give a second chance to be nicer)_  I noticed how his foot twitched when I mentioned Nama fighting or how she hates bitty rings. He also stopped moving his foot all together when I mentioned how nice Nama was, and how she's a bleeding heart.

 

 _He needs help fighting a bitty ring? And he needs a safe place?  Best guess he wants to save someone from a bitty ring._ I absentmindedly sign everything I'm thinking out, helps me organise my thoughts. _I wonder if he'll out right ask for help, or if I have to push him the right direction. He needs help that's clear but how can I help him…… now the show of my great story telling is over._

 

After a moment's pause he speaks up.

 

“Where’s yer human” _Thankfully his voice seems better._ “ SHE IS CURRENTLY ASLEEP AFTER HER LONG DAY,” _I bitty rings normally take place at night, that's what I heard at least._ “SHE'LL MOST LIKELY WAKE UP THIS AFTERNOON.” His foot twitches, _good I set it up where he can ask for help tonight. Do not fret i shall get you the help you need._ “Tch, lucky human. I wish I had the time to do that.” _… That was fast._ “DO NOT, SLEEPING LIKE THAT WHEN YOUR NOT EXHAUSTED IS LAZY.” _Welp from this point on were just going to try to discreetly gain_ _info. Im like 95% sure asking him out right will lead to him shutting down. Normally papys are not this perspective. It's also in my best interest not to lie, I want him to feel safe enough to ask for help after all_.

 

“SO ABOUT YOUR LEG,” I begin, just remembering that I had to ask about it. “HOW IT GET LIKE THAT.” _Vague enough, could be asking bunch of different things._ “ yer askin if a human put it on me or if I made it right?” I nod, _avoided mentioning why he was missing a leg._ “well I made it myself, anyway where the fuck am I.” _A simple enough question,_ “MY ROOM, OR MORE SPECIFICALLY A REPURPOSED GUEST ROOM. MY MAMA NEVER USED IT SO SHE GAVE IT TO ME.” He stares at me. “really, shit you got it lucky a room to ya self” _Asking if there's other bittys, I see._ “YEP, WELL NOT ANY MORE MAMA HAS ALREADY DECIDED TO ADOPT YOU. AFTER HEARING THAT YOU MOST LIKELY WOULDN'T FIND A HOME, SHE WANTED TO GIVE YOU A SAFE PLACE AWAY FROM ALL THE NASTY THINGS OUTSIDE. SHE FEELS ALL BITTYS DESERVE A SAFE HOME!” _Risk on my end, but this should let him know that bitty that he wants to save will welcomed with open arms. “_ you weren't kiddin when ya said she had a bleeding heart”

 

He hops down, off of my sleeping area, to the ground floor. “Where's yer human, I wanna have a chat with er before I pass out and forget” _He got what he needed hun, I just hope he made the right choice. I really want to help him, and the maybe other(?) bitty. I really really do, he seems to care a lot. I don't even know what id do if I was in his shoes._ I hop down and roll, to make sure I dont hurt myself. “I'LL SHOW YOU TOO HER ROOM”

 

I start walking to Nama's room. _All I can hope for is that you make the right choice friend, and if you don't I can try a more direct approach. It wouldn't hurt after all._ We approach Nama’s room, and I open the door.

 

 _SHIT_ . “SORRY THIS MUST OF SLIPPED MY MIND MY MAMA IS MUTE, SHE CANNOT TALK. BUT SHE DOES KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE, WITCH I CAN TRANSLATE FOR YOU.” _I almost didn't tell him, that would of been bad._ “mute? Huh, when ya said that ya had to translate for the uh police I expected her to be foreign. Not fucking mute.” _….. Edgys cuss ignore it._ “YES, MOST PEOPLE DON'T EXPECT IT. I'LL GO WAKE HER UP, YOU STAY HERE” _She might of forgotten what happens last night because of her factige._ I climb up the bed, and tap her neck a few times. She immediately wakes up, changing her eye wear while hiding her eyes- as always. _At this point in sure she's just embarrassed about them._

 

She yawns and signs. **“Did something happen”** it's early in the morning, so she gives me a smile. _It takes a lot of concentration for her to keep her poker face up, I wonder why she always keeps it up._ “THE EDGY WOKE UP, AND HE WANTED TO TALK YOU.” Once I mention that she freezes up, _she's nervous ? Why? Maybe she just remembered she got another bitty._ **“Is he mad at me?”** she loops her hands around each others, _she's nervous that there mad at him._ “I ASSURE YOU THERE NOT MAD AT YOU, THEY JUST WANT TO TALK.” I motion to edgy to climb on to the bed, and sit next to me.

 

Edgy uses his knife leg to scale the bed, but doesn't teleport witch is strange. The edgy sits close enough to me, but still keeping me at an arm's length. _Expected but sad._

 

The edgy looks mildly annoyed and undcomterbal. Nama lifts up her hand and begins to sign, of course I translate each word as she signs it. “HELLO MY NAME IS SHYE, I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU. UH, I THINK PONCHO ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT. I'VE ALREADY ADOPTED YOU, I CAN UNDO IT IF YOU WANT. BUT I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL- HAVE A GOOD LIFE HERE.”   _Nama seems really nervous, but it doesn't show at all. As usual. I wonder what i can do to help._ “Yeah, I see yer Papy, it seems pretty fucking nice here. Also Poncho that's a real fuckin stupid name.” He slightly glares at Nama, _rude. (.... three chances)_ I clear my throat and translate what she says next. “DO YOU HAVE A NAME.” _Doubt it, and if he does- normally they wouldn't keep it when they get a new owner. A gesture of gaining a new life. Therefor-_ “The names Con” _….. There's always room for error._ Nama lifted her hands and I start to pay attention once again, to translate. “CONVICT, CONMAN, OR CONFLICT” _Good guesses Nama, I think it's all three._ “Conner at one point, but I don't answer to that anymore. My friend stated calln me Con because of all the fights I got in. So I guess now it means conflict.”

 

 _The edgy looks down_ . “ Poncho already figured this out,” _I'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED, HE KNEW!!!_ “but uh speakin of my friend they were captured by the bitty ring. I wanna ta save em, that why I was out in da open. I know where the are now, I hear from Poncho that u can fight. So I was hopin that ya could dismantle the ring he's trapped in, n’ save em.” He fidgets from foot to foot, anticipating a awancer. “OF COURSE WE WILL RIGHT NAMA,” I look over to her, she vigorously. We'd help anyone in need, because it's the right thing to do. “RIGHT” Nama quickly signs, way to quickly. I barely understood her. “SHE ASKS IF YOU KNOW WERE THE RING IS, AND WHAT YOUR FRIEND LOOKS LIKE SO SHE CAN CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY” He looks at me shocked. “YOU DO KNOW BEING A VIGILANTE IS ILLEGAL, RIGHT? WELCOME TO A WORLD WITH LAWS, THAT WAS A JOKE MIND YOU.” _…. A little salty but I REALLY REALLY WANNA BE A VIGILANTE, BUT NOOOOOO LAWS AND SUFF….. Laws arnt bad i just wish we could ya know serve justice like superheros._ The edgy laughs at me, “pff, i dont care. Sounds easier than what i was thinking of.” _At least he understands._

 

Of course this will be a start to a great friendship i'm sure of it, especially when i can teach him to translate to the police for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya i had this whole thing written out just for my friend to tell me  
> "ya know thats illegal right, welcome to a world with laws"
> 
> i was embarrassed and sad, of course my charters need to know that pain.
> 
> BECAUSE MOST OF CHAPTER 8 WAS WRITTEN,,,,,, oh well
> 
> that whole end thing was a stab at myself lol, also my laments at not getting to have a cool fight ;-; heh heh lol


	8. Its (a) Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new bitty :DDD

**Chapter 8**

 

Cons pov   
  
After a annoying phone call, _ I dont think ive ever seen a annoyed papy before _ , we finally got something to eat.  _ FUCKIN FINALLY, I haven't eaten in like a week _ . It was good, fruits, vegetable...  stir fry . Now we're going to the station to pick my blue up. In Shyes car.

 

“SINCE THIS IS YOUR FIRST CAR RIDE I SHALL LET YOU PICK OUT ALL THE MUSIC” Poncho barked at me,  _ what like I know what music I like, i’ve never done this before. Whatever, lets see…  _ I mindless scroll though the chicks music. ….  _ Muse ??? Uprising??  It's better than that nonsense played by Poncho.  _

 

The car ride was long and irritating, the only good thing was the music and the fact that my blue would love Poncho….. They'd get along well.  _ They would… i miss my Blue. _

 

I see the stupid station, we’ll be there soon. 

  
  
  


“WERE HERE,” _No shit sherlock._ “UH IM NOT SURE IF YOU SAW…. I CAN’T SEE YOUR EYES’’ _Whatever._ Shye gets out of the car and hold out her hand, Poncho immeadly hops ond and i walk on. “How long do ya think this i’ll take, I want my blue now dammit.” _He's probably so fucking scared right now._ “NAMA SAYS SOON” I growl, _too fucking vague._ Poncho gives me an unimpressed look, “THAT DOESN'T HELP.” I flip him off, _i want my blue now._ “Whatever, can we move faster?” Shye give a curt nod, and picks up the pace. Shye swiftly moves though the station, and I ignore what Poncho is translating and what the humans are saying. Mostly because if I listen in ill get really fucking irritated. _Hurry the fuck up already._ After like 5 tedious, dull minutes were i wanted to do literally anything else ( _Like talk to my BLUE)_ , Shye posture went riget. _What? What happened???_ I bite Shye, hard. She quietly hisses due to the pain, Poncho looks at me “The police says he was taken by a different human”..... _WHAT,_ I harsly clamp down on Shye. “MOVE BITCH, WE NEED TO GO.” 

 

Shye hastily jumped in to action, i nab Poncho by his name sake while holding on to Shyes hair to make sure we didn't fall. My teeth gritted uncomfortably, my magic bubled gratingly on my ribs,  _ WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY BLUE.  _

 

I felt Shye single mindedly running out and looked to the ground, looking for anything.  _ Lookin fer a trail…. Where where  _ “MY BLUES TEARS!”  _ SOMEONE'S GOING TO AT LEAST GET THERE ASS BEAT.  _ Shye sprints following the trail of MY BLUES TEARS. I pull Poncho into Shyes long braid making sure he's safe so i can get a vantage point on Shyes head. I clime top Shyes head, not caring if my leg slices her. “ WHERE IS MY BLUE! ” my face twisted into a scowl, my teeth were bared, my clenched fists griped Shyes hair as she ran. My leg  BURNED as I itched to stab the bastard that took MY BLUE.  _ HOW DARE ANYONE TAKE MY FUCKING BLUE HES NOT YOURS, HES MINE. _

 

In the distance we could see the idiot who took my blue,  _ HIM.  _ A shabby man, looks like he never fought a day in his life….. _ GOOD.  _ “COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW P-BB# 0-25”  _ HE DOESN'T RESPOND TO THAT,  _ “Shye,  **_please_ ** _ ” _ Shye calmly picked up Poncho and placed him in the box on her thigh, then Shye set me down allowing me to go to my blue.

 

Immediately after this action Shye abruptly rush him and roundhouse kicked the man to the ground, while i teleport up to the roof. “So uh that lady your human ?”  _ Who the fuck,  _ I turn around to face the voice. A Lil bro (?) stared at me wearing grey slacks a dark blue turtleneck and the signature orange hoodie wrapped around his waist.  _ Who the fuck is that.  _ The Lil bro boredly glances at me with his hands in his pockets. I glare at him taking aggressive steps to close the distance between us. “Who the fuck is you” I growl out.

 

“The names Miracle, but you can call me Cal.” He gave me a disinterested dull look.  _ Why the fuck is he lookin at me like that.  _ “Whatever, have you seen my blue” He shrugs seemingly indifferent “I’ve seen a baby blue, why”  _ My blue  _ “Where'd my blue go”  _ I wants answers NOW _ “Well,” Cal drawled “First the little guy was with that guy over there, i took it upon myself to liberate him. Then yall showed.”  _ My blue is with this fucking prick.  _ **_“GIVE HIM BACK”_ ** I snarled at him in the same moment I rush at em. Cal’s lazy smirk was wiped off as he staggered back, in attempt to dodge my attack. “Woah wait-” he started but I didn't care. What was there to talk about,  he's in my way. Witch means he need to  go . “MOVE BASTARD” My magic slammed against me. “Chill out-” Begging for me to dust this bastard. “I just want to talk.”  _ Too late. _

 

I set ablaze, my fire magic that i try so hard to control exploded out of me. The previously dormant flames flared up a brutal purple color. The Volatile fire licked up against me, engulfing me completely. Uncaring of my clothes or my voice I let my wrath consume me.

 

Because no one fucks with  **_my blue._ **

  
  
  


Cal’s pov 

 

_ Oh fuck oh shit, ok not expecting that one.  _ Seeing an enraged bitty ignite like on fire???? Is something I never thought i see, no wonder he was so fucking pissy. An edgy and grimby sounds like a bad idea on paper, but actually seeing one ?  _ Fuck I was not prepared. _

 

I barely dodge the first fierce attack, my clothes were not so lucky. He savagely swung his knife leg at me, I drop to the ground avoiding getting my goddamn head chopped off. My shitty magic pooled and dripped from my eye, as I avoid a axe kick. As that Edgeby(?) lifts his leg out of the cracked ground, in a fit of panic grabbed the magic leaking from my eye and threw it at him half haphazardly. My unstable magic turning into a wall of bones, allowing me to put some distance between myself and the furious bitty on a warpath.

 

I bend over with my hands gripping my thighs, wheezing out breaths.  _ Jesus fucking christ that magic is not ok, fuck who thought pitting that against a bitty with fucking finicky magic was fair. Now how am i gonna make it outta this one alive. That’s gotta be one of the more terrifying things i've fought. _ As the viscous bitty slices his way through the wall, and I feel my feet getting hotter I realize break time is over. Jumping back so i don't get fucking  incinerated , and promptly falling on my ass because i was not expecting that one, I get a good look a the unholy fusion of a edgy and grimby massive wall of fire. That has a blaster being summoned in side,  _ Fuck.  _ I scramble to get away from the sinister as fuck blaster, almost getting hit by the uncontrollable laser that fanned out like a flame. 

  
The merciless bitty then, as if this wasn't bad enough, relentlessly started firing at me.  _ Fuck he is persistent, and really fucking murderous. Ooooooh boy im soooooo fucking dead.  _ Dread consuming me i sporadically look around for a place of cover, throwing a hand full of magic at the ground again. This time two blasters formed. Taking my chance I dipped while he was preoccupied. After I get a moment to think that's when the terror really sets in, because  _ how the ever loving fuck am i going to get out of this one. I'll just wing it, and pray that works. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh boi weren't expecting Cal were ya, yeahhhhhhhhhhh 
> 
> Also Cal wasn't being rude, Con was just pissed 
> 
> YEP DEM MEH BOIS
> 
> The baby blue will be here soon :))
> 
> Also con has major anger issues unless he needs to play nice for his blue if he dosent, welllll that happens
> 
> Con is a mixed breed, normally i see mixed breads that are like half fire half skeleton. I decided i wanted Con to be ghost rider


	9. I'M SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God There's a Bang at the Door

**Chapter 9**

 

Blue’s pov

 

My eyes snapped open as I startled awake.  _ Who’s yelling?  _ Uneasiness settled in my chest _. Did they find me, am i going back.  _ Dread and terror fuled me as I stood up.  _ Why are they screaming? Dear god did someone get into a fight, am I gonna get hurt?  _ My body started to shake.  _ Or maybe is Con …... _ Summoning what little courage I have left, and all the hope in my body, I walk over to the commotion. 

 

A Loud roar tore through the sky with ferocity.  _ Con? Is that you?  _ I run over as quickly as possible, tripping over my scarred feet. As I get closer I can see the flames and blasters. The bright beautiful purple flames that always kept me safe. Some tears slip from my eyes.  _ Con your here.  _ The endless majestic flames barrage my poor savior, Miracle. Con was assaulting Miracle in blind outrage...  _ Con… _

 

I look at Miracle. His clothes were singed and burnt, while his bones were scorched and charred. His Left shoulder and right leg got the worst of it.  _ Con is going to  _ **_KILL_ ** _ him, NO. _

 

Determined to protect Miracle, I run at Con. With the trust that he’d never hurt me, on purpose. “CON STOP!” Con eyes flick to me with pure rage before softing once he realizes who I was. “Blue, shit baby blue” His voice was filled with crackling and popping of fire, barely understandable, thankfully i've grown used to the way he sounds. I can understand him when no one else could. I fung myself at him. _He's was so_ ** _scared_** _,_ _I was so_ ** _scared_** _._ Not caring if i got burned, I pulled Con close. Loud sobs hung heavy in the air, as a bawled my eyes out. “I thought i’d never see you again” I whimpered, “I’m so happy to see you again”. The erratic flames died down as Con pulled me into the death grip equivalent of a hug. 

 

“Kid ya did not say your boyfriend here was so violent,” I turn to face Miracle, blushing.  _ Cons not my-my  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _. _ “Next time warn a guy” I silently nod.  _ I should of been awake then, _ I stared at Miracle’s charred clothes and spilling magic,  _ then Miracle wouldn't of been hurt. Everyone around me gets hurt, even people trying to help. Is that how repay kindness, by getting them hurt ?  _ “Miracle, i’m sor-rrrryyyyyy” I sobbed again. Con growled at Miracle. “No-o-ooo”  _ It's not his fault _ . “Con, *hic* doooooo-ooooooon’t” I force Con to look me in the eye, a pained expression crosses over his face. He leans down and places his arm underneath my pelvic bone and then he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. It was comforting, having Con hold me. 

 

“Miracle, im sorry. If-” My breathing got sharp before calming down. “ If I told you about Con we wouldn't be in this mess, but i was so  _ tired _ _ ” _ I was taken from Con, attacked, then kidnaped. I just wanted to sleep,  _ it was selfish of me. _ “Its ok kid, Jesus if i was in your spot i’d tired too. It’s not’a problem don’t worry about it.” Miracle gave me a easy smile that melted my anxiety away. Con snarled at him, I gave him a weak glare. Despite how  feeble  it was Con went silent, I give him a shaky smile.  _ Thank you Con, at least i have you. _

 

Con turned away from, and coughed up some thick red purple magic, that flared up before fizzling out. He turns his head back towards me and stayed silent for a moment.  _ It normally hurts for him to do that, but after using his fire magic ... it'd be worse…. He must be in so much pain right now, i'm sorry.  _ After a moment of Con biting down his pain, he specks up. “Blue,” He said in a soft caring voice reserved for me,  _ I missed his voice.  _ “I found somewhere safe for us.” He nuzzled me.  _ Safe?  _ “Safe? Truly?” I  kno w Con wo uld nev er li e to m e, bu t we  haven't had anywhere safe to be in _ _a_ _ long time _.  _ “Mmm” He hummed to say yes. “Yer tired right?” My eyes hurt, my limbs were dragged down by gravity, and all this crying was exhausted.  _ He always knows what's on my mind, doesn't he?  _ “Maybe” I said timidly.

 

Con set me down for a moment, then lifted me up bridal style. He doesn't look me in the eye “Go ta sleep, I’ll explain what's happening when ya wake up.” I buried my face into his neck and murmured a thank you.

  
  


Cal’s pov

 

I was in pain and a lot of it. The pain seared, and my leg was shot completely. Though I concealed it best I could, the only flaw in my defense is my strong limp. Con trudged over to me his face a mix of sorrow and regret. My hand starts to shake, while the one gripping my shoulder tightened. I took a step back. “Hey, buddy your boyfriend is fine there's uh no reason to- heh- finish the job.” It took everything I me to keep my voice from wavering. He half glare at me then started talking. “Listen jackass, ya  saved and  protected my blue. Then I kicked ur ass. That ain't right. There only one way ta get in my good graces is ta help blue, and ya did. So I'm offerin ya a safe place to rest and heal.” Con turns and starts walking away. “Follow if ya want.”

 

I consider my options. I turn back to my home for my entire life, _T_ __he_ Collectors for those dam bitty rings have been encroaching on my home.  _ I know for certain that I can't move around as freely as I normally could, one slip up i’d be caught. On the other hand those two (three was there another bitty ?)  **_belong_ ** to that women.  _ I don't belong to anyone, I don’t want to belong to anyone. What's more important my freedom or my safety.  _ I look at Con who was walking away slowly,  _ well with them I won’t get murdered.  _ I sigh,  _ whelp lesser of two evils. Hopefully I can come back for dad and pops. _

 

_ Sorry I was supposed live my life without being ‘adopted’ by humans, but whelp other humans forced me. So I picked the least worst. Sorry dad, I know you would of hated this. If it makes you feel any better I wont change a damn thing about myself. _

 

After saying sorry to my dad, I stumble and limp to catch up to Con and Blue.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -good morning blue <3  
> have a nice nap ? no? don't worry your 'not' boyfriend is here for you
> 
> -i love blue, also sen ships it
> 
> -she encouraged my to make this romancey and i like it 
> 
> -also blue like needs a break, several of them
> 
> -was this anti climatic ? i don't think so, butttttttttttt


	10. authors note

HEYYYYY, uh im back, and im sorry.

I went on a trip, then i had a lot of homework, thennnn finals, at least 3 essays and progets,,,, 

 

im really sorry but im back and updates will be happing

i did not in fact abandon this

thanks :DDD

-Lesi


	11. ITS A OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby blue gets a name, and hes cute.

 

**Chapter 10**

 

Poncho pov

 

_ WOWIE! ISN’T THIS A PREDICAMENT. QUITE A BIND. A PLIGHT OF EPIC PROPORTIONS. A DIRE QUANDARY. A DILEMMA TO SHAKE MY MIND. DIFFICULT SITUATIONS ABOUND.  _

 

_ A PICKLE, A JAM, A FUCCCCCCCCCHHH _

 

There is a bitty with  **burns and cracks all over him** another with  **barely any clothes on and looks like what I imagen heat relievers to look like** and then there's con who weird eye cover is off and **l** **o** **oked like he was just on fire.**

 

Con spoke up “this is my blue, i beat him up because i thought he stole my blue. We talked it out, but he needs a place to stay so i offered here. Ya cool with that.”

  
  


“OK , fine.”

 

“Poncho are you-?”

 

“I DON'T…. WE SHOULD GO TELL MY NAMA. GOOD? GREAT!” I take a quick assessment ot the limping bitty. He clearly wasn't a boss and i doubts he's a papy- witch leaves him as a lil bro. “DO YOU REQUIRE MY ASSISTANCE, MISTER NEW BITTY.” He cringed at me.  _ Ok he clearly doesn't like me, oh no. _ I walk down back to the edge as the man that nama kicked the nonsense out of got cuffes on him. “NAMA UP HERE” Shye looked up to me, she was done talking to the police anyways. She started to mildly scale the building, so we could get on to her easier. I hop onto her first sitting on her shoulder. Next was Con and the baby blue moved to sit on the opposite shoulder as me and the new bitt sat next to me. He gave me a sidelong glance. Nama seemed not to question this development. As we walked over to the car i took an good look at this new blue lil bro. His eye was leaking orange magic and his leg and shoulder were shot to hell and back. His outfit was singed and chared. He was slumped against nama’s neck. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Though his eyes held a fight in them. Every time i moved to talk, touch or help him he’d glare at me.  _ This may take some time. _ We got to the car. Nama politely set us on the passenger seat.  _ Now is my chance to make a good impression!! _

 

I clear my throat. “HELLO NEW FRIENDS, I AM PONCHO.” Con and the lil bro looked mildly annoyed. The baby blue look attentively, with a smile. “I'M SURE YOU TWO ARE EXCITED AND MAYBE A LITTLE CONFUSED NO WORRIES. I THE- THE GREAT PONCHO SHALL HELP YOU.” I climb atop the dashboard, and point to shye. “THIS IS OUR MAMA SHYE. SHE'S MUTE SO SHE CAN’T TALK, BUT I'M SURE YOU’LL LEARN HOW TO COMMUNICATE WITH HER IN NO TIME. BUT UNTIL THEN I SHALL TRANSLATE FOR YOU.” Nama signs out something (were at a red light) “NAMA SAYS SHE IS MOST EXCITED TO MEET YOU ALL, AND WERE GOING TO MAMA CRY’S SHOP. WE ALSO BOTH WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, OH AND WHAT'S YOUR NAMES!”

 

The Little baby blue spoke up. “OH WELL, I DON’T CURRENTLY HAVE A NAME….” He looked down, and shifted uncomfortably “I kida exped i’d ya’know get one?” I spoke up as quickly as i could, I  _ really _ don't want him to be sad. “OF COURSE SHE WILL, I JUST THOUGHT YOU HAD A NAME LIKE CON.” He picked up almost immediately. I turn to the lil bro and make an awkward gesture, with passion!!! “My name is Cal, short for Miracle.” “OH COOL!!” That was awkward.

 

“SO ANY QUESTIONS? I LOVE TO ANSWER ANYTHING.”

 

“WHERE DO WE SLEEP???”

 

“IN THE GUEST WE HAVE THE ENTIRE ROOM TO OURSELVES!!”

 

“WHAT DO WE EAT?”

 

“I EAT FRUITS AND VEGGIES, NAMA EATS RAMEN. ITS UNHEALTHY AND I'M HEAVILY DISAPPOINTED IN HER.” 

 

“CAN WE PICK OUT A PERSONAL ITEM AT MAMA CRY'S SHOP?” 

 

“I SHALL DO YOU ONE BETTER, YOU CAN PICK WHATEVER YOU WANT!! WE ALL DID, AH EXCEPT CON HE WAS EXTREMELY KNOCKED OUT. SO ME AND NAMA PICK SOMETHINGS OUT FOR HIM.”

 

The blue looked over to Con, Con patted his head. And said something that I could only assume ment ‘yeah it fine’ judging by the light laugh he gave. 

 

“AND THING ELSE??”

 

“YES, WHAT IS  MAMA THINKING?”

 

I look over to Nama who looked like she wanted to disappear. She lifted her hand, and I translate.

 

“NAMA IS THINKING ABOUT HOW ABSOLUTELY CUTE YOU ARE, AND WORRY FOR YOU ALL. SHE ALSO IS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD BE OK WEARING PRIMARILY (AND MAYBE ONLY) PURPLE BLACK, AND WHITE. IT'S KINDA LIKE A THEME WITH US, YOU DON'T HAVE TO IT JUST A FUN THING WE LIKE TO DO.”

 

The blue seemed to light up “SURE ID LOVE TO BE PART OF FAMILY CUSTOMS !!!”

 

I cast a glance at Miracle, his gaze meets mind. I smile at him, “ ANYTHING ELSE.”

 

He blandly looks up at me. The flat stare claws at me, he was not happy to be here. I wonder why he's here then?

 

“What she think we are?” 

 

A blink at Miracle, and there it is. He was clearly not raised in a bitty care center. I look at Nama who just pulled into the care centers parking lot. She lifts her hands 

 

‘ **Tiny roommates’** She takes her hands and draws a smile on her face. I of course giggle, she's so silly when she wants to be. 

 

I turn back to Cal “SHE SAID WERE TINY ROOM MATES, WE DON'T NEED RENT DON’T WORRY!”

 

NAMA gently lifts me and sets me on her head placing the other 3 on her shoulders. Nama handed off to a couple of the nurses, before going off to look at stuff that would fit Cal or the baby blue. I easily answer all the questions, and helped the blue keep Con from attacking any one. Cal, the baby blue and Con were healed. I smiled and at least tried to reassure them, the baby blue seemed to appreciate it. We were brought back to Shye, who was pacing and looking at clothes she thought were cute.

 

**Did everything go well? no one is like** **_hurt hurt_ ** **right?**

 

“OF COURSE!” i say while moving to her shoulder.

 

“MAMA, DID YOU COME UP WITH A NAME YET!!” The baby bule say with infectious excitement. From atop Nama’s head, Con and Cal kept having to make sure he didn't fall.

 

Nama lightly nods, and pulls up the definition of Tenacity, then points out the definition she wanted me read.

 

“TENACITY-   THE QUALITY OR FACT OF CONTINUING TO EXIST; PERSISTENCE.  -OH AND SHE SAYS TEN WOULD BE A CUTE NICKNAME!!!”

 

Ten’s pov

 

“REALLY I LOVE IT” I turn to look over to Con. “Do you think it fits me?” If Con doesn't like, well then it's not the best thing ever. “M’ like it, it fits you well. You always had some tenacity, that's why i like you.” He turned to look away from me. “Thats how i found you in the first place.” He turns back and smiles at me “Though it be hard to start calling you Ten, it's cute though.” I scoot towards him. “I'm glad you like it. Pulse now both of are names are three letters.” 

 

“TEN!” Oh it's poncho. 

 

“YES PONCHO?”

 

“NAMA WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED.”

 

I look down at the sea of clothes, different sizes and and colors. Mama wants us to wear more purples, blacks and whites. I go with a soft purple blue bandanas, and clothes. I mostly wear blueish purples with white. Though i should wear black shoes.

 

Cal grabs a orange hoodie and a red scarf, then stated grabbing a random assortment of dark purple clothes. Or things that caught his fancy, like notepads and pencils. All of his shirts were turtlenecks or undershirts. He seemed upset everytime mama picked him up, though he won’t say anything. 

 

We ended up in the car with a lot of stuff, well mama didn't think it was a lot.

 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO PICK A SONG TEN???” 

I look over to Poncho. “PICK THE SONG, LI-like on her phone?” Con taps me “Yep, i got to pick a song too.” oh wow. I walk over, next to Poncho. He flips through the phone showing me how i can pick the songs, i silently watch. I type in the word ‘Cute’ into the youtube, and i click on a ‘electro swing’ something i never heard in…. The music is nice.

 

I spin to face Con.

 

“CON, DANCE WITH ME!”

 

He blinked “Wait- wha-” I grab him by his sleeves and pull him up, with a dopey grin i repeat. “DANCE WITH ME”

 

“Fine, but i get to lead.” He holds my hands and we dance back and forth. Then he tightens his grip and pulls me closer. Our faces almost touching. My chest pressed up against his. He smirks. My face heats up. _ AHHHHHHHHHH _ .and he pushes me away and holds his arm out. I (after calming down) do the same. “Fun, right? It one of dance moves a saw on the TV. I think this type of dancing is called swing.” He absent mindedly scratches his head, and blushes,,,,, in that cute way only he does. _ He should smile more often it's really nice. Wait, did not respond!! _ I walk closer to him. “I really like it,” i grab his sleeve, a soft smile on my face. “We should do this more often.” He smiles back. “ ‘yeah, we should.”

 

“Y’all’s are cute but make sure not to do anything while _ im the the room, _ thanks.”

 

_ Wha- what _

 

“CALLLL!” 

 

“NO WAIT, CON CALM DOWN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shyes pov
> 
> I HAVE MORE BITTYS NOW
> 
> O K T H I S I S F I N E 
> 
> ,,,, look at them there hurt,,, i cant just leave them,,,, i'll just take them to cry
> 
> (at cry shop)
> 
> Cry -"That Cal most likely wont let him self be adopted again, but he seems ok with you. you should keep them"
> 
> Shye- WELP I HAVE NO CHOICE NOW, ILL JUST HAVE MOre adorable tiny room mates. My life is out of control.


	12. ok, i got ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Cal is an ass,

**Chapter 11**

  
  
Cal’s pov    
  
We finally got ‘home’, Ten managed to calm his boyfriend down, and we entered the house. Poncho was blabing at Shye, whose expression never changed. Which was creepy as all hell. and I just watched them from atop her head, Shye was abnormally tall and muscular so it almost felt as safe as the roof, save the fact that she was still a human. An expressly creepy one at that. But we entered. Because I know for a fact if I dont go with this 'nice human' (humans can't come in nice, but I guess this is good) or I end up in a bitty ring. As what I don't want to know. She takes long easy strides, in to the house after opening all 7 of her locks. Which was past mildly creepy, and to downright terrifying. Why the hell does she need so many locks. After entering inside however, they seemed much easier to open. Much more intent on keeping something out, rather than in. A huge relief to say the least.

 

My mind wandered back to- I’m going to think about literally anything else. Like what the hell is she keeping out, and should I be concerned. Shye, I think that's her name, started set us down on the table. Poncho, that factory fresh that probably knew nothing about how awful humans can be, immediately sat on a small cloth and spoke up to the human. It was unnerving, very unnerving. He sat crossed his legs, sat slanted (like most human women do when they sit on the ground) and looked up in a strange rigid motion. One could only describe it as doll like and unnatural. There was something too smooth about how it was done, like it was drilled in. What the hell are they doing in those factories.    
  
  
I was the last one to get off of her, not because I wanted to, but because Poncho was first- Con had Ten next, and those two go together. I was helped off her head and pasted her chest, her soul. And it was uncomfortable. I mean I know- human souls were strong and supplied bittys with magic- but it was almost like a battery. I wanted to cuddle up to her chest and soak up the magic and warmth, and I almost did before coming to my senses. I bet none of the other bittys feel this. I've never been this close to a human, and its- I don't. I barely recognize being set down. This was my first time being this close to a human, so of course it's affecting me worse. My head's spinning, I wish I was more used to this.   
  
  
_ Guess there's one good thing about humans. _   
  
  
I climb up to the top of one of the shelfs, while Poncho sits in the the normal bitty area, and Ten and Con hid under tables. Shye walks in and out of the house with our stuff, and puts in our room.

  
  


  
  
  
_Hh, do i just- sit here. What the hell do adopted bittys do._  
  
"GUYS NAMA FINISHED OUR ROOM I'D LOVE TO GIVE YOU ALL A TOUR!!!!"  
  
Welp there's my call to action.  
  
I hop down and follow Poncho into 'our' room and its uh. wow is that a hot tube and weights- No Cal this is exactly what father warned you against.  
  
  
Con and Ten immediately grab some clothes and commandeere the hot tub. And start what can only be described as aggressively flirting. Also known as something I want absolutely no part in. _How about we look just about anywhere else._  
  
Poncho was sitting on his bed, and - "MIRA COME OVER HER!!" _Oof Mira? Uggh that has got to one of the worst nicknames ever, and Its also a distraction._ I walk over.  
  
"Yeah Poncho." _uuuuuuuuhugggggffhhhhhhhh, hes sitting that strange way again. He looks like a doll. So fucking creppy_  
  
Poncho's smile fell and he began slowly "Ok listen." _um what,_ _I thought papys couldnt ya know be serious._ "I can tell you don't really like me Mira, and I want to know why?” _ohhhhhh great, confrontation._ “Sorry I don't really like factory freshes” I look away,  _this is so gonna get akward._

 

Poncho gives me a dead look, “I see you dislike me because you think im factory fresh?”  _ Well, yeah factory freshes know nothing- _ “Well number one i’m not,”  _ Yikes, oh wow. No wonder he sits like that, great. I've been mean to a victim. _  “number two can you at least give this, you know, a chance? Please.”  _ Being wrong and confrontation, the worst. **I'm** the worst. And i’m like 100% sure I was just rude to and abused bitty. But Father  _ **_always_ ** _ said that i should be nice to any and all hurt bittys. I’m new a situation, adapting and changing would be a good idea. And I really should stop being an ass before I really fuck up. _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ I know Father, but I’m in new, adopted weird, life. _

 

_ I might as well be nice, I wouldn't want anyone to treat me like this. Annd Poncho giving me a look that he's gonna punch me if I keep this up. _

 

“Yeah, yeah i’ll give this a chance.” _ please be placated please be placated _

 

“PERFECT!”

 

_ Ok great, now what the fuck do I do now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poncho's pov
> 
>  
> 
> ah ha ah HA HAHAHA
> 
> your kidding 
> 
>  
> 
> low key though Cal is just rlly confused because he never talks to people,,,, honey get some help
> 
> OH OH AND SOME ONE ASKED ME TO UH DRAW A THING
> 
> https://fangirlingyep.tumblr.com/post/181392612767/ya-gurl-drew-this-for-a-fan-of-her-fan-fic-here-ya#notes
> 
> HERE I DREW IT
> 
> note: i will take requests for like writing prompts or like drawing over there, or you can ask about the characters and i could have them answer, or head cannons- legit most anything


	13. Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT
> 
> THIS ONE IS LONGER HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 12**

Poncho's Pov   
  
I sat blandly on my perch while observing everyone. Nama wasn’t home, and I wish was sat next to her talking to her instead of watching tv. It's not like I didn't want to pay attention, but it was a high action scene. I wasn't really missing anything. Con and Ten sat underneath the couch, and Cal was on a shelf. It’s been 3 days and we haven't learned much about each other. And that's going to change to today. I hop off of the small pillow and run off too our room.   
  
I calmly wait for all of them to come in to the room. Sitting on the pillow in this. Cal comes in first, he sits next to me and pits his elbow on my head. Relaxing a bit of silence washes over us. Con and Ten walk in both making their presence known. 

 

“SO, WE SHOULD ALL GO OUT WITH NAMA ON HER NEXT OUTING!”

 

Any and all complaining was quickly silenced with me and Ten’s glares.

 

Perfect, we really do need to get out more as a family.

  
  


There was a rush of keys and such, and who I assumed to be Nama rushed in.

 

At most I could make out ‘New’ ‘Found’ and ‘Roommates’ while she ran around with  _ more  _ bags and I got the gist of what happened

 

She finally came back and set down some new friends… that were most definitely from a bitty ring … as fighter. 

 

There was a boss bitty, over his right eye was a huge scare that covered a good chunk of his face, on his backed seemed to be a soft bones.

 

He easily glared all of us down. He had a lot of LV.

 

“GREETING THERE…. OTHER BITTYS…. I AM RIOT THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND SPOON.”

 

“Spoon!!” Con called out, Riot looked annoyed.

 

“YES YES, HE'S THAT SPOON, AND IM THAT RIOT. PLEASE SAVE ALL THAT, I JUST WANT A QUIET LIFE WHERE I CAN MAKE FUN OF MY FRIENDS UNFORTUNATE HOBBY OF COLLECTING SPOONS.” Wowie this guy seems tired already.

 

“CAN WE AT LEAST SAY THANK YOU? FOR SAVING US?” Ten spoke up this time.

 

“SURE, JUST DON'T ASK ABOUT THE FIGHTS.”

 

“ok.”

“OF COURSE.”

 

“PLEASANT NOW I’M GOING TO GO LOOK AT THE SUN IT SEEMS NICE,” He quieted down. “you want to say here?” The question was directed at the soft bones.

 

“Yeah..”

 

Riot walks off towards the room, Spoon turns towards Con and Ten. “....I’m glad to see you...” Both of them tackle the soft bones, softly. I honestly couldn't hear them, because they were both yelling.

 

“OH UM HELLO, I AM PONCHO. NICE TO MEET YOU! YOU THREE KNOW EACH OTHER?” Welp, new friends.

 

“...Uh, hey poncho. Yeah,... I was the one who got Con outta that... lady's house hold,... and Blues-”

“I GO BY TEN NOW, FOR TENISITY!”

“....Oh yeah right..., Ten, it uh fits ya.” He seemed mildly uncomfortable.

“I got Ten outta the ring.... Uh yeah.”

 

“WELL IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU SPOON!” Those three were from the rings? Huh. i expected them to be, I don't know, more intimidating. Well Riot was.

 

Nama rushed into the room carrying more things.

 

She slipped!

  
  
  
  


And Spoon caught her with his magic……

  
  
  


And I take it back, beyond intimidating.

  
  
  


He cringed.

 

Spoon teleports away, most likely to spend time with Riot.

 

OK then, this is my life now. At least it's fun.

 

I watch and see Nama plop on the couch. Exhausted. 

 

I run over to her, and climb on to her. 

 

“YOU OK NAMA?”

 

She sighed and lifted her hands up. 

 

**Yeah it's a little exhausting getting four bittys to safety**

 

Im sorry, Wait- what

 

“I ONLY SEE TWO BITTYS?”

 

**Oh yeah, well-**

 

Flashback Shyes pov

 

I was walking through the ally way, like always, I was taking a different route.

It was on the bad side of town.

It was dingy, the clouds hanged over the sky.

I stood over the bridge, ive stood at so many times before.

  
  


*CRACK*

“AGHK-” The sound of  a sicking crack of bones, someone hitting the ground, and screaming.

That's concerning.

I gotta check this out.

 

I walk up to the sound, the creepiness of the situation lost on me.

 

I turned the corner, of the raggy brick road.

 

There were about 10 humans, crowded around.

 

A ?????Blaster???? about the size of my head, knocked two of them out. With the few that were already on the ground. 

 

One of them turn to look at me. Surprise flashes across his face.

 

“Girly help us! These bittys attacked n’ hurt us. Help us put em down” Who the fuck is this guy, why the fuck would i ever help him.

 

“How Dare You, You Killed My Friends. You Deserve This You Coward.”

 

Ah, bitty ring collectors. I can see the cages and dust.

 

And they had the fucking audacity to ASK ME TO HELP, oh hell no. WRONG ONE.

 

I punched the one looking at me in the nose. I snached him up and threw him at the others.

 

I reach out and grab the 4? Bittys and run off towards Grey's house. My feet hit the ground, and I i ignore the shouts after me. Slowing after they give up chase. 

 

I immediately set the bittys down and stepped back.

 

I wave at them, point at myself and attempt to communicate via charades that I cant talk.

 

They stared at me.

 

One was a boss bitty. A good chunk of his face was missing, the rest of his body wasn't in good of shape either. He was carrying, another bitty. He was glaring me in the eye, seemingly unafraid. He kept looking at the bitty on his back, and at me yet didn't say anything. He tapped his foot impatiently, unimpressed and unafraid. That's strange for a bitty. I wonder what happened to him to let him be so calm.

 

The bitty on his back looked like a soft bones, or a sansy? Either way he was talking to the other two bittys. He had a lot of scares, though not as much as the other ones. He was obviously watching me out of the conner of his eye. He looked beyond tired. Dark circles under his eyes. Probably a consequence of not being able to nap. I think he was the one with the way too large blasters. 

 

There were two other bittys. A puppy and Kid Razz.

The Puppy seemed relatively unharmed. Comparatively of course, he's still hurt. He’s mildly happy, and the Kid Razz looks irritated. 

 

The Kid Razz bounced from foot to foot, a lot more nervous than the boss is. He watched me, with malicious and care. It was clear that he hated me from the way he looked at me, though I could assume that it wasn’t just me and he hated all humans. Despite this, ore more likely because of it, he 

 

The boss finally addresses me. “WHY DID YOU HELP US HUMAN.” 

The Kid Razz glared at me scrutinizingly. “What’s Your Angle Human?”

 

I lift my hands.

 

**Do you know sign language?**

 

“WHAT IS SHE DOING?” 

“I Don't Know, Why The Hell Are You Asking Me!”

“.. im too tired for this...”

 

“Misse’s talking in hands” The puppy looks at the rest of them. “The Miss asked if we could understand her.”

 

Oh cool he can understand me.

 

**I helped because I should**

 

The group was looking at him. “The Miss said she helped because she should”

“THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?”

“Ask Her!”

 

**Don't worry I can hear you, and I mean your always supposed to help someone in need. That's how I got all my tiny roommates.**

 

“Miss says she can hear us, and she says that your supposed to help someone in need.”

“Some One As In A Person?” He looks at me.

 

I gave a thumbs up.

 

“REALLY?” He seemed excited.

“She also said she has bittys.”

“Bittys?”

“WHAT DID SHE SAY ABOUT THEM?”

“...exact words..”

“She called them tiny room mates.”

 

They silently look between each other.

 

“NAMES, PICTURES?”

 

**Poncho, Cal, Con, and Ten, and give me a second.**

 

“She said their names where Ten, Cal, Con and Poncho.”

I opened my box, and grabbed my phone.

“...con? A edgy?”

 

I nod not looking up.

 

“..shit.. he’s alive…”

I look through my phone for a good picture.

 

“YOU KNOW THEM?”

 

“...yeah”

 

“GOOD WE CAN COMPARE THEM TO SEE IF THIS WOMAN IS A GOOD PERSON.”

 

I pulled up a photo of Poncho and Cal with their arms around each other’s shoulders, Con is carrying Ten. They all have big smile on their face. I show it to them.

 

The Puppy takes a step back, the Kid Razz puts his hands in front of him. Boss takes a fighting stance.

 

It was probably because they were all so scarred up.

  
  
  


The soft bones looks at the picture, tears well up in his eyes.

 

“...There ok… They look so happy….. Proper clothes…. Well fed, their scars are healing up nicely…” The Boss pats the soft bones.

 

The Kid Razz puts his arm down, the puppy steps forward.

 

**Can I take you to Mama Cry?**

 

“Mama Cry?”

“WE SHOULD GO, SO YOU ALL CAN GET CHECKED UP.”

“Fair. Human, Hold Out Your Hand And Keep It Still!”

 

I reach out my hand and let them climb on top of it. I move them to my shoulder.

 

I lift my hands.

 

“Misses says she's going to start running, is that ok?”

I feel the tiny grips on my hair tighten.

“YES!”

“Acceptable.”

 

I turn heel and sprint to Cry’s shop

 

I ignore anyone looking at me.

 

I get to cry’s shop.

 

“Welcome to- Oh it’s you Val- oh no wait it’s Shye. Hello Shye you have… more bittys. Yes, yes give them to me.”

 

I hand off the bittys.

 

Then we talked about what happened, Cry told me that it was unlikely they would be adopted. She also said that the Puppy and Kid Razz would not work well with my bittys. So I called Grey.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“GREY? YOUR FRIEND?” Ive heard about her, I think.

 

**Yeah! So anyways-**

  
  


I called Grey, she said she'd be over as soon as possible.

 

There check up ended after about an hour. I spoke to them.

 

“SO ME AND SPOON GO WITH YOU.”

“And You Want Me And My Brother To Go With This Gray Women?”

 

**Yeah pretty much**

 

“She said yes”

“How On This Earth-”  ***Knock Knock***

There was a sharp knock at the door.

 

A deathly pale hand snaked through and opened.

 

A women in full mourning gear. Black dress, black gloves, black heels, black veil hat. This is her normal outfit. She ran over to me. “Oh my dearest Shye you need my assistance, sorry i want any faster my little asshole refused to let me get anything done.” A Bitey flew down, flicking her face with his tail. Drawing blood. 

 

“i refuse to understand why we need to be her Carmen.” 

“Oh hush Damian, Shye is a friend.”

“You have friends?”

“Harsh.”

  
  


“Your Called Damian Now, Claws?”

“yep.”

“It Fits Your Demonic Additude.”

“compared to you im down right temperate, Tyrant.”

“This Woman, Shye, Wants Me To Live With You. With Gray.”

“don’t worry, Carmen is nice.”

“Carmen?”

“it’s a nickname.”

 

“Shye, Ill drive you home. Did you buy all the stuff how much do I owe you?”

  
  
  
  


**Then she drove me home, and they left.**

 

Huh odd. “WELL I’M HAPPY THERE OK, WHAT’S FOR DINNER. FRUITS?”

 

**Yeah fruits.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing i finished, ever, things i learned  
> -Outlines are fun, i should use them  
> -There are more spelling mistakes than i think  
> -I like meandering, the slower the story the better  
> -Re-writes are a good idea  
> -Writing is harder than Drawing, i Draw more often so its easier  
> \- I don't understand capitalization  
> -Oh wow its a lot commitment  
> \- Starring at a computer screen, hurts  
> -I like describing things   
> -I fucking love using an excessive amount of descriptors  
> -Outlines are a very good idea  
> -Outlines
> 
> Have A Good Day Ya'll  
> Imma Take A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> bittys were made by Fucken- Crybaby at https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/ lol


End file.
